


Cold As It Gets

by Shenno



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, though we know that death is for the other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno
Summary: She burns, and the ground gets colder, and she has no strength left to pretend.





	Cold As It Gets

She burns and burns and burns. 

The last she remembers of being him - she was not sane. She isn't sure he is sane even now. But she is, and oh, sanity burns even brighter than being teared up from the inside by the neverending drums. Gives a perspective. 

She is older and more mature now, and she recognizes all of his antics, his anger and his denial for what they are because all of them were hers. And it shouldn't come as a surprise that he'd better die than admit even to herself (himself? this stuff can get confusing) to what he wants. Ironic. 

She burns (no actually it's getting quite cold), and she laughs because it's really funny, even the Doctor would think so (but he might just never know, and she decidedly doesn't think about it. At all). She killed herself twice in the span of a few minutes. Better than Romeo and Juliet.

She burns, and the ground beneath her gets colder and somehow more distant, and she might or might not wish the Doctor were here to cry over her. Why did that son of a bitch whom she used to be get to see the Doctor crying over his body, and she doesn't though she actually made an effort? It's rather unfair, being good is so fucking unfair, and she burns, and the ground gets colder, and she has no strength left to pretend she is not thinking how the Doctor would never know and how she wished he were here. 

It gets colder.


End file.
